Fate Part 5
by Elysian
Summary: All the movies are presented......


Fate Part 5  
  
  
"Does everyone have their movies ready to present today?" Sophie asks the Cliffhangers as class begins.  
  
Everyone nods their heads yes. Sophie brings out the television set and sets up the VCR.  
  
"Ok, who wants to go first then?"  
  
Everyone looks around the room. No one seems to want to have to go first.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to pick then. Auggie and Jules, do you have your tape ready?"  
  
"Yup," they answer and Sophie puts the tape in and presses play.  
  
The movie is a series of paintings done by Auggie. The paintings are of a poor "Street kid" and a rich "prom queen". The paintings show a story of how the street kid and the prom queen meet and fall in love. Both Auggie and Jules do the narrating for the characters.  
  
"Gee, I wonder where they got that concept from," David says sarcastically as their movie ends.  
  
"I loved your paintings, Auggie!" Kat exclaims. "Have you ever considered a career in art?"  
  
"Nah," he says, but he is obviously pleased that someone likes his work.  
  
Everyone claps for their movie.  
  
"Ok, who's next?" Sophie asks the group. "That was a great movie, you two."  
  
"You can play ours," David says and hands over the tape. Sophie pops it in and David appears on the screen.  
  
"Here we are on the scene at Mt Horizon school," David says pretending to be a newscaster. "We've just found out that young Scott Barringer has survived a fatal fall and we're here first to report it."  
  
Everyone laughs. The scene shifts to looking at a tall mountain in the distance. "This morning, at precisely 10 AM, Scott Barringer decided to take the difficult climb up the mountain. When he was almost to the top, suddenly his cord snapped and poor Scott plunged 1200 feet to an almost certain death."  
  
The camera faces David again. "But it seems we have a miracle today, folks. Scott Baringer survived this horrifying event and we're here to talk to him live!"  
  
The scene switches to the infirmirary. Scott is laying in a bed with a bandage around his head. He's got make up on to look like he's been bleeding and badly bruised.  
  
"Here he is, folks! Scott survived with a few bumps and bruises and only minor paralysis. A true hero. Let's talk to him!"  
  
David bends down and puts the fake microphone next to Scott. "So, Scott, how are you feeling after his horrible accident?"  
  
Scott tries to look at the camera, but doesn't have the energy. He lets out a small groan.  
  
"There you have it. True words spoken right from a hero."  
  
The camera goes back to David. "That's all for tonight's news. Stay tuned tomorrow night for our look into the dungeon that is the girls' dorm. Thank you and have a good night."  
  
The screen fades and everyone laughs and claps.  
  
"I couldn't blow up a car, so I figured injuring Scott was the next best thing," David says with a grin.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were such a good actor," Auggie says to Scott.  
  
"Yeah, can I get extra credit for being in their movie?" Scott asks Sophie.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Scott," she answers with a laugh. "That was an excellent movie, David and Daisy. Kat, do you want to go next?"  
  
"Sure," she says and puts the tape in the VCR.   
  
"This is my tribute to Horizon," she says into the camera. Music starts to play softly in the background.  
  
She scans the scenery and gives a tour of the campus, explaining everything along the way.  
  
"And here's Peter and Sophie," she explains taping them from a distance. Sophie blushes when she realizes Kat caught her and Peter on camera holding hands.  
  
Kat's movie continues as she tapes the Cliffhangers and some of their group sessions. Then she gives a heartbreaking speech thanking Horizon for saving her life and helping her through all her tough times.  
  
Sophie turns the tape off as she wipes a tear from her eye. "That was beautiful, Kat."  
  
Everyone claps in agreement. Scott and Shelby put their movie in next.   
  
Shelby appears on the screen. "Everyday at Horizon, three times a day, we are forced to eat. Sure, it looks like food, but is it really? Scott and I are here to find out exactly what it is they're putting into our bodies here at Horizon. You might not want to find out..."  
  
The scene turns to the kitchen, where it is dark. Scott is standing by the garbage can. The garbage can is almost full. "Here are the remains of today's dinner. As you can see, not many people finished their dinner. Was it really meatloaf we ate tonight? Or was is something else?"  
  
"Scott!" Shelby whispers from behind the camera.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shhh! Someone's coming!" The camera shows Scott ducking down and then the scene changes to Shelby in the pantry.  
  
"This is the Horizon food pantry." Scott scans all the shelves of food. "This is what they feed us here. This may all appear as food, but we're here to find out what it really is."  
  
Shelby picks up a jar of pickles and smells it. She makes a sour face. "Well, those certainly smell like pickles."  
  
They hear footsteps and the camera is shut off again.  
  
"Well, here we are again in the pantry," Scott says into the camera. "We've searched all the food, but are unable to find anything that is conclusive. We may never know exactly what is among these pantry shelves at Horizon. Just one word of advice. Be careful what you eat."  
  
Everyone claps again and laughs.  
  
"That was very interesting, Scott and Shelby. Although I can assure you what you eat here is safe," Sophie smiles.  
  
"Safe, yes. But food? We may never know," David jokes.  
  
"So, all we have left is you, Ezra," Sophie says to him.  
  
Ezra nervously hands over his tape. He's almost regretting handing it in. He's afraid of making a fool of himself. But if Shelby likes his movie, it'll all be worthwhile in the end.  
  
Ezra doesn't have time to think about anything else as his movie starts.  
  
There she is," the movie starts out. "The woman of my dreams. Shelby Merrick."  
  
The scene is when Shelby is leaving her dorm room. The tape is put into slow motion as Shelby walked up to Ezra when she found him taping her.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
The movie goes on as Ezra taped Shelby in many different places. In the lodge with Scott, outside at the picnic tables, eating dinner, in the woods.  
  
The movie finally ends and Sophie turns the lights back on. The room is silent because everyone is in shock that Ezra would do such a thing. Ezra just looks around the room waiting for some sort of reaction.  
  
Finally, Scott stands up looking pretty angry. "I am going to kill you!" he yells and lunges toward Ezra.  



End file.
